This Kiss (A ROSWELL FIC)
by CuteDiva
Summary: Destiny keeps Max and Liz apart. But one night of passion can change everything. Chapter 6: The test results, Max needing Liz's help.
1. This Kiss I

This Kiss  
by Elizabeth (CuteDiva)  
  
Author's Note: My first Roswell fic! I absolutely adore the show, and I hope this story gets read and reviewed. Not part of any series, I just wrote it for fun. Liz's point of view.  
  
Here I am, cursed by a destiny that I still don't understand. Why did I have to fall in love with Max? Why does our love reach so many boundaries, that even the fate of the world would be affected by our romance? And now, I have to lie to you Max, and tell you that I really did share a bed with Kyle, tell you that you mean nothing to me, that you and Tess are meant to be. And now, I see you two, coming closer and closer together since your journey to New York. How can we stay just friends, with what we had, with what we shared, with what we both wanted?  
  
I shook myself back to reality, and saw them talking quietly by their lockers. Damn future. If only I'd never met future Max, then present Max would be here with me. My lips are sore from not feeling his kiss, my hands are cold from not being held. My whole body aches, from wishing it would belong to him.  
  
For the past weeks, we've been awfully uncomfortable around eachother. He knows he wants to be more than my friend, but he thinks I've betrayed him. If only I could tell him the truth.  
***  
  
It's dark in the night, and I'm lying here with my eyes wide open, thinking. Then, I hear a knock on the window. And there he is. What does he want?  
  
"Max?" I asked him, my voice trembling.  
  
He just stared at me, and said nothing. Then, he grabbed the back of my neck, pulling my lips to his. I melted into him, my heart pounding. Then, he pulled away, still staring at me.  
  
"Tell me you don't love me," he said quietly, piercing into me with his eyes. I felt like Max could see right through me, that he could read my mind, decipher all the lies. His force overtook me. I kissed him back, forgetting all about destiny, and what future Max had told me. For awhile, I thought this kiss would solve everything, change the future, change the present. But I was only deceiving myself.  
  
"What have you been hiding from me?" Max asked me. I looked at the floor, then boldly lied, looking in his eyes.  
  
"I don't love you anymore, Max," I said defiantly, quaking within.  
  
"That's what you say, but that's not what this kiss says." He grabbed me again, and kissed me even more passionately, until I gave in. I don't remember anything; just him, me, and a night of not caring about anything, not caring about destiny, or prophecies, or revelations. Then I came to my senses. If the world ended, it would be my fault. and Max didn't know this.  
  
"This isn't right, Max," I told him the next morning. "What we did last night was wrong."  
  
"We made love," Max said, staring deep inside my soul again. "You can't lie to me anymore. You have to tell me the truth. Why did you pretend to sleep with Kyle?"  
  
I shivered. I was going to have to tell him the truth.  
  
A/N: What did'ya think? Sequel? Maybe... 


	2. This Kiss II

This Kiss II  
by Elizabeth (CuteDiva)  
  
A/N- This is the second story from my VERY short Roswell series. I usually write Harry Potter fics, but I was suffering from writer's block in that area. Liz has just spent the night with Max, and she can't deny the truth from him anymore. Make sure you have watched the episode where Future Max visits Liz and the episode where Max and Tess go to the Intergallactic Summit before you read this fic. Ciao!  
  
Max watched me carefully, and I came into realization of everything that had happened. Max had come here to test me, to see if I really was over him. Then, I gave in, and we ended up making love. It was the biggest mistake I had ever made, because now I would have to tell him the truth about everything. Or else, I would have to lie, and Max would hate me. But I couldn't be selfish. I couldn't let the world end just in order to pursue an awkward romance with an alien.  
  
"This was a mistake," I repeated, forming a lie in my head. "We both got caught in the moment, and we both know this was wrong-"  
  
"Then how come it wasn't wrong to sleep with Kyle?" Max interrupted, demanding an answer. "You haven't told me the whole story, and i don't think you would ever do that to me."  
  
I was running out of ideas. I had to come up with something quick, or else I would end up squealing everything I knew.   
  
"I slept with Kyle to prove you a point!" I said angrily, coming up with a story. "You and I don't belong together, and you know it!"  
  
I pulled my sheets over me, hiding every inch of my skin.   
I felt part of Max now, but I also knew I had done something very wrong. I had lost my virginity. I had put at risk the fate of two worlds. I had also hurt Max. I'd gone against all my morals and all I cared about. I felt tricked, but I knew I was the only one to blame.  
  
"What happened last night was no mistake, and it wasn't just some reckless reaction," Max hissed, not being fooled. He tried to kiss me again, but I pushed him away from me. He took the hint, grabbed his clothes, and left through the window.  
  
I sat there for a moment, stunned at all that had happened. Then, I started to cry. I cried so hard I couldn't control myself. I did the first logical thing I had done over the past few weeks.  
  
I called Maria.  
***  
  
"Oh, you poor thing," Maria said to me as we both sat in my room. She hugged me, letting me cry on my shoulder. "To think just a few weeks ago, you told me the truth about you and Kyle, and now, you really did sleep with someone."  
  
"It's all my fault, and now he's going to hate me so much," I said, and started bawling. I was shaking all over. Maria patted my head reassuringly.  
  
"It's all going to be all right," she repeated over and over, hushing me gently. "It's going to be all right."  
  
"I can't believe what I did, I must have been out of my mind!" I said, not being able to be calmed down. "What would my parents think if they knew? What will people say? What if I've changed the future all over again and I bring about the end of the world, just like Future Max said?"  
  
I couldn't be comforted. My mind was a hurricane of negative thoughts and worries that were threatening to consume me, insanity trying to overtake me. My eyes stung from so much crying, and my ears buzzed from reprimanding myself on my own stupidity.  
  
"Dumbass alien men, they're all alike," Maria said, more to herself than to me. She had been through exactly the same thing with Michael, and I could tell me going through this was bringing back bad memories to her.   
  
"I don't know how it happened!" I exclaimed, shaking like a maniac. "He just kissed me, and I missed him so much, and I just lost control and got lost in the moment and, and..." I couldn't say anymore. I started crying again. I could still feel his skin against mine, as if he were still there. I could still remember how he had held me, and treated me like I were fragile, like a porcelain doll. He had been sweet, loving, and as confused as I was. He had a right to know the truth. But, would he believe me?  
***  
  
"Oh, hi, Liz!" said Mrs. Evans when she opened the door for me. "C'mon in! Max should be upstairs."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Evans." I rushed up to the room, and paused as I was outside the door. I took a deep breath, then opened the door.  
  
"Max?" I asked uncertainly. He was sitting on his bed, looking through his history book. He didn't answer me.  
  
"Can I come in?" I asked again. No answer. I walked in and sat down next to him. He looked at me, crying silently. I bit my lip, then continued to speak. "I'm sorry for everything I said yesterday, and how I acted. It was all my fault." I looked to see if he was listening, but he just sat their and stared.   
  
"I don't know what came over me, and why I did what I did- with, with you. I'm really, really sorry, and I'm ashamed of putting you through this." When I was done talking, he still just sat their, staring. I got creeped out. I grabbed my bag, slowly back way to the door, and had almost closed the door behind me.  
  
"Liz, wait," he finally said to me. I turned around and looked at him, my eyes beginning to water.  
  
"It was all my fault," Max said. "I should have taken your word and not put you in that situation. I risked the friendship we had built, just to test you. I violated your personal space, and made you do something you didn't want to do."  
  
I could see the shame in his eyes. How could I accept his apology, when it was all my fault? How could I look him in the eye, knowing all that I had hidden from him?  
  
Then, I did something that I had been doing a lot over the past few days.  
  
I cried.  
  
"What's wrong?" Max asked, as I buried my face in my hands.   
  
"Oh, Max!" I cried, sobbing. "I didn't really sleep with Kyle! I've never gotten over you! It was all a lie!" The pressure was too much to bear, I couldn't hide no longer.  
  
"Why did you lie?" Max asked quietly.  
  
I just sat there for a while, silently, until I had gathered enough courage to tell him everything. My visit from Future Max. Our plan to make Max forget me. Everything. Max didn't say anything to me. He let me talk, he let me get it all out. He let me cry, and sob, and divulge the entire truth, until my heart ached so much that I lost control of my voice. That's when he uncertainly put his arm around my shoulders. He hugged me, more like a brother than a lover or a friend, and kissed my cheek. His hands felt warm on my face, and I closed my eyes, letting myself be surrounded by him. For a few seconds, I was completely peaceful. Then, Max let go of me, and looked me in the eyes, warmth and guilt dancing in them.  
  
"I had no idea," Max started, his voice shaking, "what you were going through." He hugged me again, his embrace draining out my fears. Then, when we parted, I looked at him, question and confusion being revealed.  
  
"What will happen to us now?" I asked him.  
  
A/N: Ah ha! A true masterpiece, if I do say so myself. I don't know how long this series will be, but I want to read your reviews to know if I should continue it. 


	3. This Kiss III

This Kiss III

by CuteDiva

  
  


A/N: Damn, you people really like this story, don't you? I just wish I'd get as much feedback on my Harry Potter fics as I do for THIS series *grins.* Anyway, I'm finally writing a third part to this, you deserve it for being such loyal fans. I wrote "This Kiss I" on a whim, and I was planning on making this a three-part mini series, but I guess I'll make it longer. Oh, well, you don't wanna hear no more mouth from me, you want to read my story, don't you? Well, go on, brave warrior. Onward in your journeys. *runs from the people in the nuthouse, who want to lock me up (again!)* Oh, and this story is told from Liz's POV, in case you forgot.

  
  


After leaving Max's house, I rewinding the conversation in my head, but blurred images flashed through my mind. Blurred images of that night. That night that totally changed me. I was no longer Liz Parker. I was something else, something deeper, but what that something was, I did not know. I don't think it is possible to ever know.

  
  


My eyes were still red from the tears I'd cried when I broke down and told Max the truth. I grabbed a mirror from my drawer, and looked at myself. I still looked the same. No different. Could anyone tell? Could anyone tell what I'd done the other night? My regrets from that other night faded. They faded just as I could still feel the warmth on my skin. I could almost feel exactly where his hands had been, all over my skin. I let my eyes close lazily, and I daydreamed for a while. What would I change, if I could, from that night? Hmm. I guess I'd change the way it started. The fact that Max was just testing me. But other than that? Nothing. Nothing at all would I change. Nothing at all.

***

  
  


At school, I could tell Max felt as awkward as I did. In Science, his hand touched mine when we both reached for the textbook on the desk, and chills went through my spine. He shook his hand away a bit, but still kept it touching mine. I smiled.

  
  


"Max, let go of my hand," I whispered with a sheepish grin.

  
  


He grinned back, moved his hand, then glanced at me with a knowing smile.

  
  


And all through the day, our eyes kept meeting. I would just stare at him all through class, looking away when he noticed. I felt so in love with him. And in the pit of my heart, I knew I couldn't have him.

***

  
  


That evening, I was in my room studying when I heard my window open. I looked, and saw that Max was coming through it. Deja vou. Yet this time, I knew it was right.

  
  


"Max, what are you doing here?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. He walked over to me, and I grabbed him by the neck and kissed him. We fell back onto my bed, and I could feel his kiss piercing right through my soul.

  
  


"This is so wrong," I breathed in between the kiss, but I was trying to convince myself. How many rules was I breaking? How many people was I hurting? I didn't care. Right now, destiny was this. It was this kiss, and everything that came with it. 

  
  


"I love you, Liz," Max whispered, just as flashes flew through my head. At that moment, I knew this was greater than both of us. That this was what was REALLY meant to be. This was the ultimate test. From now on, we made our own destiny. From now on, it was us, and we would never let anyone or anything destroy that.

***

  
  


I woke up the next morning to find that Max was still sleeping. I lay my head on his chest, just hearing his heart beat for a while. He stirred awake and smiled.

  
  


"Slept well?" I teased. He leaned in and kissed me, his arms running down my bare back. 

  
  


"So I'm supposing you didn't think last night was a mistake," Max said.

  
  


"How could something so perfect be a mistake?" I asked, in barely a whisper. I ran my fingers through his hair.

  
  


"What's going to happen now?" Max asked.

  
  


"I was hoping you knew."

  
  


"Tess can never find out about any of this. Or else what my future self told you will come true," Max said.

  
  


"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," I said, closing my eyes. 

  
  


"So do I," Max said.

  
  


A/N: Evil cliffhanger! What will happen next? Will Tess find out? Will destiny come true? Will Max and Liz stay together forever? You'll just have to wait and see...

  
  



	4. This Kiss IV

This Kiss IV

by CuteDiva

  
  


A/N: No yap, let's just get straight to the story (Liz's POV)

  
  


After my second night with Max, all the regrets from the first time we slept together faded away from me, and all that was left was my love for Max. Even though we couldn't act like it at school because of Tess, me and Max were together, in spirit. I was a different Liz Parker now, connected forever with Max by the bond we shared. Everyone noticed I was acting differently.

  
  


"Girl, what is up with YOU?" Maria asked me one day during lunch.

  
  


I grinned. "It's just-"

  
  


Suddenly, I started to feel dizzy. I held my forehead in my hands and closed my eyes as my head started spinning for a few seconds, then stopped.

  
  


"Are you okay?" Maria asked.

  
  


"Yeah, but I felt really nauseous just now."

  
  


"Hmm, probably just indigestion from the cafeteria food," Maria said, taking a bite of the disgusting meatloaf on her tray and grimacing.

  
  


I closed my eyes for a moment, reflecting on the pain I'd just experienced. What was THAT? Since when did I get dizzy spells in the middle of lunch? 

  
  


As if she could read my mind, Maria suddenly looked up from the meatloaf with her eyes wide.

  
  


"Ooh, girl, you're not?-"

  
  


"No," I said firmly. "Of course I'm not." 

***

  
  


A week passed, the spells got worse. I could barely walk without my eyes getting blurred suddenly, my head pounding, and my stomach becoming unstable. One day, me and Max were in my room studying for our science midterm when I started feeling sick again. I bent my head down and clamped my fists tight.

  
  


"What's wrong?" Max asked, his eyes widening.

  
  


But before I could answer him, I got so nauseated I just had to run to the bathroom and let it all out. After I finished throwing up, I started to cry. What if Maria was right? But, no, I couldn't possibly be-

  
  


I felt Max by my side, concern on his face.

  
  


"Are you alright?" he asked, holding onto my shoulders.

  
  


"Oh, Max," I said weakly, burying my head in his shoulders. I felt like every ounce of strength in me was being drained. My knees weakened, and my mind went completely blank.

  
  


Then I fainted.

  
  


A/N: ANOTHER cliffhanger! Aren't I EVIL? This one was short, and just a bit of a bridge into the next part. WHEN will I post the next part, you ask? Soon, hopefully. And it will be a doozie! Is Liz pregnant? What will happen to her? And what will happen if Tess and the others find out? You'll just have to wait and see...


	5. This Kiss V

This Kiss V

by CuteDiva

  
  


A/N: This is the DIRECT continuation of part 4, told by Liz's POV.

  
  


"Liz, Liz, wake up!" Max said, trying to get me around after I fainted. I felt like I had been knocked out, and slowly, I was coming around. I opened my eyes, the light blinding me. I was weak and disoriented, but I tried to stand properly. Max stopped me, and carried me off to my bed, lay me down, and tucked the quilt over me up to my chin.

  
  


"What happened?" I asked weakly.

  
  


"You fainted," he stuttered. "Are you alright?"

  
  


"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. I still felt sick to my stomach, and I felt even sicker when I thought about what my symptoms could mean. I shut my eyes tight, blocking tears. Instinctively, Max put his arms around me.

  
  


"I'm so scared," I whispered.

  
  


"You're probably just stressed about midterms," Max said, moving my hair out of my face.

  
  


"It's not that," I said, trembling. Did I DARE say what I was thinking?

  
  


"Max," I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks, "I think I'm pregnant."

***

  
  


"What?" he asked, his eyes widening double the size they had been when I fainted.

  
  


"I've just felt really sick over the past week, and I've been throwing up, and today I fainted..."

  
  


"It's probably just a coincidence," Max said, shaking his head.

  
  


"Max, I'm scared," I repeated. "What if I AM pregnant? What will I do?"

  
  


"We'll think of something," he said.

  
  


"You aren't gonna leave me, are you?"

  
  


"Never," he whispered fiercely. "I would never leave you."

***

  
  


The next day, Maria dragged me to the pharmacy to buy one of those home pregnancy tests. A part of me just wanted to get this over with, but a part of me didn't want to deal with whatever would, or could, happen. 

  
  


"Which do you prefer, knowing or not knowing?" Maria nagged, and finally, I took the small box into the bathroom, did the test, and waited for the results.

  
  


I closed my eyes tightly, too afraid to look my future in the eye.

  
  
  
  


A/N: Now didn't THAT suck? Please don't flame me. I've never experienced what Liz is going through because, to be honest, I don't DO what Liz is doing in these stories *ahem.* So, if you think that a goody-two-shoes like me shouldn't be writing about this topic, I seriously do NOT care. If you do like my stories, YAY!


	6. This Kiss VI

This Kiss VI

by CuteDiva

  
  


A/N: A direct continuation of Part V. Liz Parker's POV. 

  
  


"Oh, I can't look!" I said to Maria, passing her the small test, my eyes still closed tight.

  
  


"Liz," Maria said quietly. I didn't like her tone.

  
  


"Well?" I asked cautiously, biting my lip.

  
  


Maria passed the test back to me. "You did it wrong."

  
  


"Argh!" I yelled, banging my head against the wall and bursting into tears. "Damn thing!" I screamed, and threw the test on the floor, stepping on it until I heard it crush. Maria looked at me carefully. I closed my eyes to hold back tears. Instinctively, Maria hugged me tight, letting me cry on her shoulder.

  
  


"You can take another test. C'mon, girl, stop crying," she said, grabbing my shoulers and literally trying to shake some sense into me.

  
  


"But what if I'm.-"

  
  


"And what if you're not?" Maria interrupted. "I know you, Liz, and you can deal with it. You can deal with anything. Trust me."

  
  


Using Maria's "words of wisdom," I went back to the store and bought another pregnancy test. And this time, I would look at the results myself.

  
  


Again, I stood in the bathroom, waiting for the test to give me the results. Resisting the urge to shut my eyes, I took a deep breath and looked at the test.

  
  


My eyes bulged. I walked out the bathroom, my eyes still wide in shock, and Maria was waiting to hear what had happened. She read my expression. Her eyes opened wider than mine.

  
  


"Well?" she asked anxiously, biting her lip.

  
  


I took a deep breath. Then I smiled. 

  
  


"I am not pregnant!"

  
  


"Ahh!" Maria screamed, grabbing my hands in disbelief. "See girl, I TOLD YOU SO!" she said. I sighed in relief.

  
  


I grabbed my coat from the couch, and was just about to walk out the door to go to Max's house and tell him I wasn't pregnant when the door opened from the outside.

  
  


"Max!" I said. "I was going to look for you!"

  
  


"Liz," he said, grabbing my shoulders urgently. "I need your help."

  
  


A/N: Okay, so Liz isn't pregnant. One thing out of the way. But what could Max need Liz's help for? Find out in the next installment of "This Kiss."


End file.
